A Change of Heart
by Emmy-MiChan
Summary: Another Bulma and Vegeta get together during the 3 years before the androids. PG-13 so far. Ratings may go up in later chapters. R&R please. Thanks ^.^
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This would be my second fanfic. And again it is about Bulma and Vegeta. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and how I could make it better. Thanks. ^. ^  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: A Change of Heart  
  
Rating: PG-13 (so far)  
  
Author: MiChan  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The evening was to be the most splendid evening. Bulma was having a reunion with all her old friends there. Goku and ChiChi would be coming with their shy son Gohan, Yamcha and Puar were to be there. As well as Tien, Chautzu, Krillin, Master Roshi, and even Oolong and Yaijirobi where to be there. It had been about a year or so since she had seen everybody with the exception of Yamcha being that they were together and Vegeta who lived with her and her family.  
  
At the time the party was to start everyone started to arrive. As soon as everyone was there, they talked about how their lives were going since the last time they had seen on another and how their training was going for their supposed upcoming battle with the androids. Goku and Bulma talked all about the good times of when Goku was just a child and the time they met.  
  
Vegeta just stood around watching everyone talk with an angry look across his face. 'Worthless weaklings and their damn get togethers,' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Why don't you come and join us for a while and talk?" Bulma asked nicely.  
  
Vegeta turned his head to Bulma, "Why would I want to join you and your damn get togethers woman?" Vegeta snapped towards her.  
  
Bulma growled, "Fine! We didn't want you to join us anyway ass." Then she shrugged if off and continued back to her laughs with her best friend Goku and the others. She would usually verbally fight with Vegeta but this night was suppose to be special to her. After the party she and Yamcha were suppose to go out for a completion of a wonderful evening. As one by one of the guest left, Vegeta smirked at the silence he was finally receiving.  
  
After everyone left, Yamcha waited downstairs as Bulma went upstairs to change into a different outfit. She got out of her light blue dress from the closet that clashed with her aqua hair and her light skin. Bulma got dressed and applied her little needed make-up. Finally she was finished with herself.  
  
She walked downstairs as she saw Yamcha and Vegeta quarreling with words. She couldn't really make out their words due to they were saying them under their breath.  
  
As soon as Vegeta and Yamcha saw Bulma enter the room, they had stopped the foolish argument. Yamcha stared at Bulma's beautiful body as the dress shaped her every curve. Vegeta was also staring at Bulma, but she had paid no attention to his stares.  
  
Yamcha got to where Bulma was standing and took her arm in his and kissed her on the cheek softly and walked with her to the door. "What were you two arguing about in there?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh you know, nothing really. What we usually argue about I guess…" Yamcha replied.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Let's be on our way shall we?" Bulma said walking towards her hovercraft. "Hurry up Yamcha!" Bulma looked back to him. Yamcha smiled and ran towards her.  
  
Yamcha had taken Bulma to an all night club called 'The Splitz'. Bulma and Yamcha had an evening filled of dancing and laughter. 'Yamcha is getting better at this dating thing even if it took him a few years to do so!' Bulma thought to herself. 'He actually shows up for his dates now!'  
  
After their evening at 'The Splitz', Yamcha took Bulma to get an ice-cream and then headed back to her home. Of course as usual, Yamcha stayed the night at Bulma's house.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up in Yamcha's arms who was still fast asleep. She silently slipped out of his warm embrace. Bulma kiss Yamcha's head softly and slipped her robe on. She crept silently out of her room trying not to make a sound that would wake Yamcha up. She walked downstairs to see Vegeta sitting at the table silently. "Where's my food woman?" He said sharply to her.  
  
She was in too much of a good mood to really snap back. "You know Vegeta, maybe you should learn to make your own breakfast, that way you wouldn't have to wait for me and rub your bad mood on me. You could also start your training in the gravity room a lot earlier maybe." Bulma replied back to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's face turned from a smirk to a frown. "Woman, don't you tell me what I should and what I shouldn't do!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Oh just shut up Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him, her face showing red from anger. She then stormed into the kitchen for food for Yamcha, Vegeta and herself. She started making many pancakes and frying many eggs, knowing that Vegeta had a large appetite like Goku, both being saiyans after all. Yamcha stumbled down the stairs to the smell of food and coffee. As he walked in the dining room seeing Vegeta sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest with a frown slapped across his face.  
  
Yamcha sat across from Vegeta at the table and tried to start up a conversation with him. "Yo Vegeta! What's up? How's training?"  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta turned to look at Yamcha and didn't respond back believing he did not deserve an answer from him. Yamcha just shrugged it off. He started to tell him of the nasty jokes that he had heard recent bars he had been to. Vegeta was starting to get annoyed with this. "Shut up you baka! Kami, I don't want to hear your disgusting so called jokes you weakling!" Vegeta hissed at him. Yamcha shut up right away knowing that Vegeta could easily beat him in to a bloody pulp if he really pleased to do so.  
  
After that Bulma walked in with plates full of food along with coffee, milk and juice. "Breakfast is ready guys!" Bulma chirped as she kissed Yamcha on his cheek. "Good morning Yamcha dear!"  
  
Vegeta just turned away with disgust at the sight of her kissing him. He felt a little stab of jealousy when he saw it, yet he just ignored the feeling. He then piled a large amount of food on his plate. He ate fast, yet very cleanly, he was a prince after all. After he finished his food, he walked out the door to do some training in the gravity room.  
  
Yamcha said his good-byes to Bulma, and told her that he would see her later in the evening. At that he kissed her and left.  
  
Bulma decided that she would go upstairs to her room to get showered and properly dressed for the day. Bulma took about an hour long shower as usual. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel snuggley around her body and another on her hair. She then stepped in her room and blow-dried her hair. After her hair had dried fully, she clothed herself in a small snuggley white shirt with the logo 'Capsule Corps' written across the chest area, she also wore a pair of short blue shorts, showing off a decent amount of her creamy legs.  
  
Bulma decided she would go to the mall and get something nice for her to wear in the evening since she and Yamcha had another date and it also was their anniversary tonight. So she would also get a small gift for Yamcha. Being Bulma, she had to make herself look pretty even if it was just the mall. It took her a couple of hours before she was ready to go.  
  
Before Bulma left she needed to make Vegeta some lunch. As Bulma preparing sandwiches for him, Vegeta in with no shirt on and covered in sweat. Bulma looked at him for a moment, then caught his eyes and returned back to making sandwiches.  
  
Vegeta stormed past with his pissed off at the world look on his face and gave her a 'Hmph' as he past her. He walked over to the cupboard for a glass to get some water. As he drank his water his eyes wandered around the room until they were stuck on Bulma's uncovered legs. They were creamy colored and looked silky. He wanted to reach out to touch them but he growled it off. 'I am not to be thinking these weak thought about a weak human female.' He thought to himself and walked out the kitchen into dining room and sat the table.  
  
Bulma placed a few plates of sandwiches, a glass and a pitcher of milk in front of Vegeta on the table. "There you go Vegeta," she actually said with a smile on her face, "Hope you enjoy. I'm going to the mall to get a few things so I'll see you around dinner time!" She waved goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Stupid woman, always going back to that damn mall whenever she had a date with that basted weakling!" He then ate his sandwiches and walked back out to his gravity room.  
  
Bulma got to the mall quick since she rode her motorcycle there. It was 4:00 p.m. Yamcha was going to be at her house at 8:00 p.m., so she had enough time. She went to her most favorite store and got a short black dress with slits on the sides. She also found a pair of black platform shoes that matched nicely with the dress.  
  
As Bulma was finished shopping for her little first for Yamcha, she came across a store with a shirt hanging in display. On the front of the shirt it read, 'Bad Man', she thought it would suit Vegeta very nicely. She went in to buy the shirt for him, besides he needed a new shirt anyway. 'Ah, Vegeta will look very handsome in this,' Bulma giggled to herself. 'Wait a minute… did I just say Vegeta would look handsome?'  
  
It was about 6:30 p.m. when Bulma came home. She had made a stop at the Son's house to see how things were going. Bulma pulled out Yamcha's present and wrapped it up nicely. When Bulma looked up when she was finished wrapping the present, she noticed Vegeta leaning against the wall staring at her. "What?" Bulma asked softly, unsure of his presence.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing," Vegeta replied snapping back to reality from his stare and thoughts.  
  
"I got something for you Vegeta," Bulma said reaching into her bag. "Close your eyes first!" He didn't understand the point of having to close his eyes but he did anyway.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked sternly.  
  
"You'll see. I just hope you like it! Well you can open your eyes now!" Bulma said enthusiastically. Vegeta looked at it and smirked at the words 'Bad Man'. "Glad you like it!" She smiled and walked upstairs to go get ready as Vegeta took the shirt back to his room and back downstairs.  
  
Bulma took the hour and thirty minutes she had to get ready for her date. She zipped up her dress and placed her shoes on. She made herself all pretty and then she walked downstairs to wait for Yamcha to pick her up. Vegeta noticed as Bulma walked down the stairs. His mouth dropped open part way as to say 'wow'. "So how do I look?" Bulma asked gently.  
  
"You're the most hideous thing I've ever seen!" Vegeta said. He couldn't help it. He just couldn't exactly say that he thought was too beautiful to be touched. That was the weak thing to do.  
  
"You are such an ass Vegeta! Can't you ever say one thing nice… ever!?" Bulma screamed at him and walked to the dining room to wait for Yamcha. The phone rang. "Moshi Moshi," Bulma said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey babe," it was Yamcha. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have to cancel our date tonight. My um, parents came over unexpectedly."  
  
"Oh… okay then I guess. I'll just see you then Yamcha," Bulma replied with an upset tone to her voice.  
  
"I'm really sorry babe," Yamcha said again.  
  
They both said goodbye and hung up the phone. Bulma was upset. This was suppose to be their anniversary and they were suppose to be spending it together. Bulma started crying. She then realized that Yamcha's parents liked her, so she would just go over there and surprise him and maybe they would all go out for dinner.  
  
"Here Vegeta, take this money and get yourself a few pizzas," Bulma said forgetting about his earlier comment towards her. And at that she walked out the door and to her hovercraft.  
  
Bulma zoomed over to Yamcha's apartment as fast as she could. She had finally got there and went straight to the elevator. She pressed for the level 4 floor. She got to the floor and reached for the marked 44. When she opened the door she had heard noises coming from his bedroom. She knew exactly what those noises were. She slammed open the bedrooms door hard and saw everything. Yamcha had another girl in bed with him. She had blonde curly hair and gray-blue colored eyes. Bulma screamed in anger and Yamcha turned his head to see his fleeing girlfriend.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope ya stay with me to find out what happens in the next chapter! Please Review! Thanks!  
  
MiChan 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone. Hope you liked the last chapter. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: A Change of Heart  
  
Rating: PG-13 (so far)  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ^  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
Last time on 'A Change of Heart'  
  
Bulma zoomed over to Yamcha's apartment as fast as she could. She had finally got there and went straight to the elevator. She pressed for the level 4 floor. She got to the floor and reached for the marked 44. When she opened the door she had heard noises coming from his bedroom. She knew exactly what those noises were. She slammed open the bedrooms door hard and saw everything. Yamcha had another girl in bed with him. She had blonde curly hair and gray-blue colored eyes. Bulma screamed in anger and Yamcha turned his head to see his fleeing girlfriend.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
As Yamcha watched the back of his retreating girlfriend he stumbled out of the bed wrapping. The bed sheets were wrapped tightly onto his waist. He tried to run after Bulma but found it hard to get himself free. "Oh shit! Bulma wait!" Yamcha yelled after her.  
  
Yamcha finally freed himself from the captive sheets and ran out in the hall just in enough time to see the elevator doors on Bulma's red tearful face. Bulma ran outside and the rain started pour heavily. She got in her hovercraft and sped home crying all the way.  
  
She got home and slammed her door behind her. All the sudden she heard the phone ring. She had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Moshi Moshi," she said between sobs and sniffles.  
  
"No, don't even try to explain you bastard!" She screamed at the other person on the other line.  
  
"How dare you! I saw it all Yamcha! You baka! I never want to see you ever again. We are through and that's final!" She slammed the phone down hard and ran up the stairs to her room with her head in her hands crying. Vegeta who was sitting in the living room watching television heard the whole conversation. Well one side of it, but he pretty much put the pieces together. He had smelt other women's scent on Yamcha's clothes many times before. Vegeta got up and walked to Bulma's room. He had no idea why, but something was just pulling him there. The door was cracked open, he peeked in through.  
  
Bulma was on the floor against her bed crying with her knees pulled in and her head buried in her arms. She began to mumble, "Damn that Yamcha! How could he do this to me! I've always been so faithful to him in every way… and this is how he repays me? By sleeping with some bimbo!"  
  
Bulma heard a noise at her door and she looked up to Vegeta there with no facial expression at all. "What do you want!?" Bulma said sharply as she sniffed her tears away.  
  
"Bu-Bulma.. I.." He couldn't finish what he was going to say so he started to back out the door.  
  
"No wait!" Bulma said. "Please don't leave me." Vegeta turne around with a questionable look on his face.  
  
Bulma looked into Vegeta's worryful onyx eyes with her tearful sky blue eyes. Vegeta walked closer to her. They both sat on her bed. Vegeta had asked what's wrong, even though he knew already. He cut in, "You know on Vegeta-sei, we don't treat our women like that. You would be treated with great respect," Vegeta told her looking out to the big star filled sky out her window. He was looking at the spot where his planet once stood and still would have been standing if it weren't for the tyrant Freeza.  
  
Bulma had a questionable look on her face. 'Why is he being so nice to me? He never is so nice and understands like this,' Bulma thought to herself. Vegeta placed a hand around to her opposite shoulder of where he was sitting. Bulma's sparkling sky blue eyes distracted Vegeta very much so. He let out a smirk, which was his closest thing to smiling.  
  
All the sudden Vegeta's face was pressed up against hers and their lips brushed each other's softly. Vegeta moved his lips to Bulma's neck, she groaned softly as his lips moved down to the crook of her neck then he stopped all at once. He looked at her in a weird way and looked deep into her beautiful eyes. He felt something. He felt love for her. He kissed her lips once again and then got up. He couldn't do this to her. It was like taking advantage of her. She was only upset and in a weak stage. She and Yamcha had only just broken up.  
  
Vegeta left Bulma in her room alone. He flew off to a small island to think for a bit. Bulma was saddened at his reactions to her. 'Oh Vegeta.. Do you not feel for me as I do to you?' She thought to herself and started crying again.  
  
The next day had come and gone with no trace of Vegeta anywhere. "Where could he be? And what was up with last night?" Bulma kept asking herself.  
  
Meanwhile on an island quite far from the Briefs house sat Vegeta. "What the hell! Damn that woman, she's turning me weak!" He was getting feelings for Bulma and this was making him angry.  
  
One thing Bulma was a weak human and he was Vegeta, prince of all saiyans! Yet Goku had a human as a mate, why can't he!? No! Goku was a third-class warrior. Vegeta shook his thoughts out of his head and at that he flew back to the house.  
  
As he finally got to the house he noticed Yamcha and Bulma sitting on the couch holding each other and making up from the night before. He got so mad that he punched a hole straight through the wall.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha zipped their heads up at the sound and saw a large hole in the wall. A picture had fallen from it's place on the wall and sat broken on the floor. Vegeta was no where in sight.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Probably that stupid Vegeta!" Yamcha said hoarsely.  
  
"Kami Yamcha! Vegeta isn't stupid!" Bulma said defending him, Bulma didn't understand why she was defending Vegeta. After all he wanted to destroy Earth just a while back. He also had tried to kill some of her friends, which he managed to some. He was usually always rude to her as well.  
  
"Why are you defending him Bulma?" Yamcha asked angrily. "He's a bastard!"  
  
"Knock it off Yamcha!" Bulma's face turned red.  
  
"Oh I see Bulma! Is this how it is?" Yamcha said softly at first.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Yamcha!?" Bulma asked loudly and confused.  
  
"You like Vegeta! You little slut! You've been sleeping with him!" Yamcha yelled at her.  
  
"NANI!?! I don't think so buster! I am not like you! You were the one to go out and sleep with some bimbo behind my back!" Bulma grew furious.  
  
Vegeta heard all of the argument from his room. He smirked at the fact that he was the cause of this one. So he just got out of his bed and walked down the stairs to watch the argument.  
  
Bulma was throwing anything that was near her at Yamcha. "Should've never taken you back all these times! You bastard!" Bulma screamed so hard tears formed in her eyes and started running down her cheeks.  
  
Yamcha couldn't take her throwing anymore stuff at him so he started walking towards her at a steady pace. "Get out of my house Yamcha! I never want to see your face ever again!" Bulma screamed again. Yamcha advanced her quickly. "Wh-what are you doing Yamcha?! N-no! Get away!" Bulma yelled frantically. Yamcha raised his hand to her ready to slap her. Bulma shut her eyes tight ready for pain coming for her. Yamcha started to bring his hand down when he was caught by a much stronger hand. "Don't touch the woman!" Vegeta glared at Yamcha, practically burning a hole right in the middle of Yamcha's eyes.  
  
Bulma was wide-eyed. She then ran up the stairs crying in fear. Vegeta threw Yamcha's hand down. "How dare you grab my hand Vegeta! This is none of your business. You had no meaning to cut in like that!" Yamcha yelled at Vegeta.  
  
"On my planet we do not treat our women in such a way! Now remove yourself from the house before I remove your ass from this dimension!" Vegeta growled. Yamcha immediately ran out of the house after Vegeta's threat.  
  
Vegeta walked upstairs and saw Bulma crying in her room. This time Vegeta walked by her room instead of going in and walked to his room and shut the door behind him and sighed.  
  
Vegeta laid himself down the bed and fell asleep fast. The next morning he woke up in his same grumpy mood. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Bulma in the kitchen making breakfast. Bulma set the food on the table and looked up to see Vegeta standing in front of her with his arms folded in front of his muscular chest.  
  
"Vegeta, I, just wanted to thank you for helping me last night. It was very nice of you," Bulma said softly.  
  
All that could come out of Vegeta's mouth was a 'Hmph'. Bulma's eyes found the ground. She then grabbed her cup of coffee and walked down to her lab. Bulma sat down sipping her coffee. She spend most of the day working and thinking. Mostly it was thinking. She just couldn't get her mind off of Vegeta. Trying to figure him out. 'Wait, why am I thinking about him so much,' Bulma thought. 'Oh Kami! Do I love Vegeta!? Oh no!' Bulma started to cry at the thought. Vegeta couldn't love Bulma back. She couldn't bare the thought to love someone who wouldn't love her back. Bulma heard a sudden noise at her lab door. She turned around only to be met by the wandering eyes of Vegeta who was standing at the door with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Um, Vegeta.. What are.. What are you doing here?" Bulma said sniffing and wiping her tears away with her lab coat sleeve. Vegeta gave a bigger smirk and walked up to Bulma. He placed his hand on her soft rosy cheek. "Don't cry Bulma," he said for the first time using her real name.  
  
Vegeta then softly kissed Bulma on the lips. Bulma stood up and put her arms around Vegeta and kissed him back passionately opening her mouth to his inviting him in. Maybe he could love her.  
  
Vegeta than stopped the kiss, both panting for air. This was no place for their lovemaking. If her parents were to walk in on them, they would never hear the end of it. At that thought Vegeta swooped up a blushing Bulma into his arms. Bulma put her arms tightly around Vegeta's neck as he carried her away.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter two. Hope you liked. Please review! ^.^  
  
MiChan 


End file.
